Frozen Scarlet: Red Paws in the Snow
by Mac.K.1234
Summary: He has no idea what he does but he will sooner or later. Frozenfeather was born and raised in clan life and is very popular with the clans. And secretly likes the taste of cat blood. he thinks it's the weirdest thing about him. The Clans are at peace until murders go through the clans, the leaders are determined to find the culprit. Never suspecting the most popular cat. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I want to first say thank you to all those who helped me with the cat names since there were many people who helped me I don't really have time to write down your name, so sorry about that. Anyway if you see your oc's just know that I'm grateful that you helped me.**

**Ok on to the title. I actually got some really good suggestions but two only stood out to me and I couldn't choose between the two so I combined them. Frozen Scarlet was by Swift Rising and Red Paws in the Snow was by Moonshine57. Thank you for your help! **

**Ok on to the Allegiances and then a prologue, hope you like.**

* * *

Rock Clan

Leader- Cliffstar- big gray om with black paws, white tail, ears and dark blue eyes

Deputy- Nightsky- black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat- Softfeather- a beautiful silver she-cat with white splotches and light blue eyes

Warriors-

Scarface- gray tom with a scar on his right eye

Seedfur- light brown tabby she-cat

Echopool- dark gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

Frozenfeather- dark brown, white, and gray tabby tom (Main Character)

Lostcry- small white she-cat with scar going down throat and watery hazel eyes

Hollowwind- silver/gray tom with amber eyes

Eagleflight- a large, muscular dark brown tom with emerald eyes and one white paw

Scarflame- flame colored she-cat with white back paws and scar on left blue eye, other eye yellow

Wingclaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Stoneshade- light gray she-cat with darker flecks and white belly and blue eyes

Tanglewhisker- orange tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentices-

Fallowpaw- fawn colored she-cat with hazel eyes /mentor: Echopool

Wasppaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes /mentor: Hollowwind

Strikepaw- dark ginger tom with long claws and cold yellow eyes /mentor: Scarflame

Queens-

Fernsong pale brown she with green eyes and bearing Scarface's kit

Elders-

Kestrelclaw- Brown tabby tom

Hawktalon- dark brown tabby tom with gray paws

Moon Clan

Leader- Spiritstar- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Ravenfrost- black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Medicine cat- Featherlight- light ginger tom with green eyes

Warriors-

Twigtail- wiry brown tom with amber eyes

Stormstrike- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ripplemask- pale gray she-cat with darker face

Falconclaw- light brown she-cat with darker brown patches with green eyes

Fogdrift- gray faintly tabby tom with grayish blue eyes

Firepelt- bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Birdstorm- thin gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Dovepaw- pale brown she-cat /mentor: Ripplemask

Shimmerpaw- silver tom with a broken tabby pattern and pale green eyes

Queens-

Nightshine- pure black she-cat with yellow eyes and mother to Twigtail's kits (Fuzzykit- fuzzy brown tom with yellow eyes and Cherrykit- white she-kit with black splotches and amber eyes)

Elders- NONE

Puddle Clan

Leader- Pondstar- reddish furred she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Bluefire- white and grayish blue tom with gray eyes

Medicine cat- Driftshadows- brown russet tom with amber-yellow eyes, and blind in right eye

Warriors-

Waterfall- white and gray she-cat

Moleclaw- light brown tabby tom

Silverstem- silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Shadedwing- dark gray she-cat with azure blue eyes

Hollowsong- brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Pinetooth- dark brown tom with green eyes

Splashleap- pale ginger she-cat with 3 white legs and hazel eyes

Flickerfeather- reddish brown spotted tom with green eyes

Apprentices-

Leafpaw- brown and white tabby tom /mentor: Waterfall

Eelpaw- Black she-cat with long legs, small paws and green eyes /mentor: Pinetooth

Queens-

Cherryspots- dark ginger she-cat bearing Silverstem's kits

Elders-

Harespots- white she-cat with golden spots

Prologue

He watched as the loner, Clover got into the hunter's couch and then pounced on the mouse in front of her. He smiled as he smelled her sweet scent thinking about how sweet her blood would be. He watched as Clover shivered in the cold breeze of leafbare.

He followed her to her makeshift den and as she ate her mouse he could tell that she felt uncomfortable. After about a few moments she came out of the den and stretched. Now's his chance, he jumped up and land straight on his target. She screeched in pain and surprise. He unsheathed his claws and put next to her neck. "You'll do as I say or kill you understand," his voice cool and sharp as he spoke, sending shivers down Clover's spine. She nodded in fear as the mysterious cat got off her.

He sat in front of her as sat up. He smiled as he dreamed of tasting her blood and how sweet it would be. He got into the battle crouch and ordered, "Come at me."

The she-cat looked at him in confusion and fear. Was he really going to let her defend herself?

"I said come at me!" his voice as sharp as his claws.

She jumped at him aiming for his throat. He smiled and dodged her and then quickly turned and rammed into her side, knocking the breath out of her. She coughed as she slid into a tree. The mysterious walked up to her and she looked at him in fear. He held her down and whispered, "Goodbye."

He bit down on her neck and smiled as her blood filled his mouth. _Like I thought sweet. _He let go after she stopped moving and started to groom her neck, licking up the blood that flowed from her neck. He got up after a few moments and left, leaving her body in snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 1 wow another chapter in small amount of time. Cool. I feel awesome now. Well here we go.**

* * *

"Frozenfeather! It's nearly sun high!"

Frozenfeather opened his eyes to see Scarface staring at him. He quickly stood up and dipped his head, "Sorry Scarface. I'll go hunting right away."

Scarface nodded and left Frozenfeather standing in the warriors den. Frozenfeather yawned and stepped out of the den stretching. He looked around smiling, life has been good the clans are peace and it seemed that nothing bad was going to happen. He padded out of camp heading for the best hunting spot.

. . . .

Frozenfeather sighed with exhaustion as he carried two mice, one thrush, and 2 lizards into camp. Looked around and spotted Lostcry sharing tongues with Scarflame. He smiled and headed over to them. "So you ready for the Gathering tonight," Frozenfeather said as he approached them.

They both looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, tonight's going to be so much fun," Scarflame replied.

Lostcry nodded, "Yeah the clans are at peace for the first time in forever."

Frozenfeather laid down next to Lostcry and looked at the sky as it turns from pink-orange to the night sky.

"Let's get going!" Cliffstar called from the High Rock. Frozenfeather followed his clan out of camp and headed towards the gathering place.

Once they reached the gathering place they all went their own way, greeting friends from the other clans. Frozenfeather sat down next to two new apprentices. "Hello I don't think we've met."

"Nope we're new apprentices of Moon Clan," the cheerful white and black she-cat spoke up.

"Congrats I'm Frozenfeather."

"I'm Cherrypaw and this is my brother Fuzzypaw," she said pointing her tail at the fuzzy brown tom.

He dipped his head to the young apprentices and looked up at the leaders on the Great Branch as the started the gathering.

"Welcome let the gathering start. Moon Clan will go first," the golden tabby Spiritstar, leader of Moon Clan called. "Moon Clan is thriving. Prey is full in Moon Clan and we have two new apprentices, Fuzzypaw and Cherrypaw."

"Fuzzypaw! Cherrypaw!"

The leader of Puddle Clan, Pondstar stepped forward her reddish fur silver in the moonlight. "Puddle Clan is well. But there was something weird a couple of night ago, one of my warriors found a dead cat near our border. It was a loner named Clover. I don't know what this means but I thought you to know just in case what killed Clover moved to your territory."

All the cats looked up at Pondstar in terror. Why would any cat do such a thing?

"Was there any other scent next to or close to this cat named Clover?" Cliffstar stepped forward.

Pondstar shook her head, confusion showing on her face. Frozenfeather shook his head it didn't make sense. Surely there had to be another scent, Clover couldn't have killed herself.

"Thank you Pondstar. Rock Clan is thriving as well and that is it. Let's share tongues!" Cliffstar reported.

Cherrypaw sat next to Frozenfeather and started to groom herself. Frozenfeather watched her and started to think what her blood would taste like. _She's pretty, her blood must taste sweet._ He shook his head, _what's wrong with me? _

"So I hear you're very popular with the clans. Are you the one who killed the fox that threatened the clans?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Well I guess you could say that, but I had help from everyone so it wasn't just me." He looked at his paws in embarrassment.

"Cool did you know that I want to grow up to be just like you. Brave, courageous, and loyal," Cherrypaw purred licking his cheek.

He took a breath in through his nose smelling her sweet scent, _oh her blood must be sweet. _He shook his head and told her, "But you'll be who you grow up to be and I bet it will be better than me."

She looked up at him her eyes sparkling and purred. Soon the gathering was over and all the cats left with their own clan. Frozenfeather and Cherrypaw said their goodbyes and left.

Later that night Cherrypaw's P.O.V

Cherrypaw hopped through the snow with her brother. She laughed quietly while Fuzzypaw growled as he shook the snow from his paws. "Do we really have to be out here, Cherrypaw?"

She looked back at him with a smile on her face and purred, "Well you can go back if you're cold, but I'm staying to play in the snow."

"I'm not cold I'm just annoyed." He looked away from his sister. Suddenly he was push causing him to hit his head on a rock, knocking him out.

Cherrypaw looked back to see her brother on the ground with a cat staring down at him. "Hey! Who are you and why are you on Moon Clan's territory?" she growled.

The mysterious cat looked up at her and she gasped with surprise. She then relaxed ran to her brother's side. "Oh thank Star Clan that it's just you, Frozenfeather. Did you see who did this?" she looked down at her brother.

Frozenfeather smiled and tackled Cherrypaw, she yelped with confusion and surprise. He put his claws next to her neck and growled, "Do as I say or I'll kill you and your brother."

She nodded in terror as he got off her.

"Follow me."

She reluctantly followed him, leaving her brother in the snow. They walked through the snow in silence. Fear poking Cherrypaw everywhere on her body.

Frozenfeather's P.O.V

Once they reached an open clearing he turned around and got into a battle crouch. "Come at me. Try your best," he growled.

"But I haven't started my battle training!" she cried in fear.

"Just do it!"

She leap at him, claws out stretched aim for his head. He quickly jumped up and landed on Cherrypaw's back. She landed on the ground with a thud and coughed as the breath was knocked out of her. Frozenfeather stepped off her and flipped her on her back. She stared up at him in terror and started to flail her paws trying to hit anywhere she could. He dodged and put his unsheathed claws on her chest and dragged them down a whisker's length, drawing blood. She screeched in pain and stop moving seeing that it was pointless to fight back.

Frozenfeather brought his paw to his muzzle and licked off the blood, smiling as the sweet taste of blood hit his tongue. "Goodbye," he whispered. He quickly bent down and bit her neck. He held Cherrypaw down as she struggled to get out of his grip. Frozenfeather purred as he tasted more of Cherrypaw's blood. Soon she stopped moving all together and Frozenfeather released his grip on her neck and started to groom her neck. He purred even more as he licked up her sweet blood. After a moment he got up and left her body in the snow just like he did with Clover's body.

* * *

**Ok that was fun to write. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you look forward for the next chapter. See ya!**


	3. Another Kill (MAY BE DISTURBING)

**OK I know I haven't wrote in a long time but I'm back hopefully**

**Anyway last week I couldn't get on the computer so I couldn't type and I'm going through a tough time with moving to a different state and away from my best friend and family so yea that sucks but here's the chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Frozenfeather woke up with a start, panting with exhaustion. He shook his head with confusion, did he taste blood last? No, oh no this can't be happening again. A long time ago his father showed him how to fight and kill and introduced him to cat blood. Did he wake last night? Did something happen? He shook his head of course nothing happened he would have woken up and remembered everything. Frozenfeather was known for a very good memory.

He stood and padded out of the warriors den. Cold fresh air hit him and sunlight. He loved the cold seasons even though prey was scarce. Though every clan may say that they are thriving that doesn't mean it's the truth. At the gathering you could see thin Moon Clan warriors standing proud. Frozenfeather doesn't believe it.

He headed towards the fresh kill, pile if you can even call it that, with two mice and one vole. But he heard talking out near the gorse tunnel. He turned and saw Nightsky and Scarface with Fuzzypaw, Ravenfrost, and Twigtail. Why are they here? Is something wrong? He quickly caught up with Nightsky and asked, "What's going on?"

She ignored him and called for Cliffstar. The old leader walked up to them and asked the same question Frozenfeather just asked. "Ravenfrost asked to speak with you, she says it's important," Nightsky whispered.

Cliffstar nodded and looked at Frozenfeather and flicked his tail for him and Moon Clan cats to follow. They all headed toward the leader's den. Once every cat was seated Fuzzypaw started to explain. "Well last night Cherrypaw wanted to go out and play in the snow. I got annoyed with the snow and wasn't paying attention when I was knocked over and I hit my head on a rock. I blacked out but the last thing I saw was brown paws leading Cherrypaw away." He sucked in his breath as tars started to roll down his cheeks.

"Do you want me to finish?" Ravenfrost asked.

Fuzzypaw shook his and head and continued. "I woke up at sunrise my head was hurting and for a second I didn't know where I was. I got up and followed Cherrypaw's stale scent. But I couldn't scent the other cat. I then found her-" he stopped as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I found her body."

Silence took over and every cat stood still. Fuzzypaw looked up, no more crying but a fiery gaze in his eyes. "Please help me stop the one who killed my sister."

Cliffstar gazed at the fuzzy tom. He nodded and smiled, "We will."

**. . . . .**

**That night**

Mila walked out of her alleyway and stepped into the forest to hunt. The forest cats don't mind her as long as she is careful to not stepped onto their territory. She smiled as she caught a mouse, she would finally eat after 2 days of scraps. She laid down in the cold, fluffy snow and began to eat right away. In a few seconds she ate the mouse and stretched. Having a full stomach she purred and hopped in the snow having fun.

Yet she didn't seem to notice the cat watching her from the bushes. He licked his lips as the thought of her sweet blood touching his tongue. He couldn't wait for the right to jump out and force her to fight a fight she will not win. He waited for hours for the right moment as she jumped and played in the cold snow. Soon enough the time came and he jumped out revealing himself to the she-cat.

She jumped back in surprise that soon gave way to relief. She smiled and said, "Hi, you don't have to worry I'm not your territory."

The tom stood up and purred, "Oh I'm sorry, I must have passed the marker."

She purred loudly and started to jump in the snow again. While he watched amused by her calmness. Soon that would turn to fear, just what he wants. He jumped at Mila catching her by surprise. He clawed at pelt drawing blood. She yelped and jumped out of his grip. He licked the blood off his claws and smiled, yet he had better. Her eyes shined in fear, he laughed and got into the battle crouch. "Come at me," he growled.

She stepped back and shook her head, but jumped at the tom when he growled even louder. She landed awkwardly in the snow. She tried to stand but the tom was holding her down. She screamed, trying to get out of his grip but he's too strong.

He whispered in her ear, "Goodbye."

He then bit down on her neck she struggled of course they always struggle. Soon she went limp and he let go licking the blood off her neck. He purred and clawed at her stomach. The blood flowed from the claw marks; he licked it all up not leaving a single drop. He smiled as the blood went down his throat and down to his stomach. He wants more, so much more! He started to laugh out into the night sky. He clawed more at the Mila's dead body's stomach; her entrails came out and laid on the snow. He quickly chewed on them so they wouldn't turn cold. Of course he didn't eat them that would make him a cannibal and even though he did lick the blood and chewed on the entrails he didn't eat them. His father taught him better than that.

He quickly cleaned up the blood and left the chewed entrails on the snow not really knowing what to do with them. He left her body in the snow just like Clover and Cherrypaw.

* * *

**Yea that was really weird and that's coming from the one who wrote it. I LOVE IT! Ok so I'm going to do this thing where I won't write a chapter until I get 10 nice reviews. Yea I know other writers do that but I think it's a good idea so deal with it. (Sorry was that mean?) Anyway see ya!**


	4. New Kits!

**Yea new chapter! Ooo who am I going to kill today? **

**I'm going to try to reply to some reviews that stood out to me from the last chapter from now on (I try to do one at least)**

**Smokestorm of Shadowclan- Cool I inspired someone! But that's fine.**

* * *

He walked through the snow feeling a pair of eyes watching him from the distance. He stopped and smiled maybe would get to kill another one tonight. He looked back, bright green eyes shining through the moon light. He instantly saw a cat behind a tree. The cat shrunk back trying not to be seen.

Frozenfeather turned around and called back to the cat, "Come out, I know you're there!"

The cat slowly walked out, head low. Frozenfeather quickly recognized as a tom named Harper. Mila's mate. Frozenfeather smiled, he could smell his scent on Mila and quickly knew his blood would taste amazing. "I saw you kill her, you monster," Harper choked clearly in grief.

Frozenfeather couldn't help but laugh, he laughed loudly and evil like. "And your point?"

Harper took a step back terrified of this strange killer, he wasn't strong enough to fight him. He looked down at the snow whispering, "I'm sorry Mila I couldn't revenge your death."

Frozenfeather got into a battle crouch and said those famous, "Come at me."

Harper looked up in shock, "NO I won't bother, I promise." He started to back away and turned and ran away.

Frozenfeather waited for ten seconds until he stood and chased his opponent. Harper thought he wouldn't chase so he slowed down to catch his breath. He could feel tears falling down his cheek as the memory of Mila came to mind. He watched as she tried to fight but fail and he did nothing. "Please forgive Mila," he whispered.

Frozenfeather quickly caught up to Harper in seconds, surprising the tom. Frozenfeather jumped in the air, landing in the snow in front of Harper. Harper tried to back away but found himself standing still in fear. He was going to die, was this his punishment for not helping Mila? Or was this a dream? He hoped for this to just be nightmare that he would wake up from. To find Mila at his side grooming his fur in the morning like she always does. He willed himself to wake up but finally came to a conclusion that this was reality, the world is a cruel place. **(Did you see what I did there? Tokyo Ghoul? ) **

"Come at me," Frozenfeather growled.

Out of fear Harper charged at white and brown tabby, closing his eyes. Frozenfeather simply stepped to the side and then quickly slammed his body into the ginger tom. Harper fell over hard, before he could open his eyes he felt a paw over his throat. He coughed, his lungs burning for air.

Frozenfeather whispered in Harper's ears, "Goodbye." He then bit down on his throat, killing him slowly. When he stopped moving altogether, Frozenfeather then started to lick the blood away smiling as the amazing taste of blood hit his tongue. He never thought a tom's blood tasted good, at least not as good as a she-cat's. But Harper's blood tasted so sweet and tangy.

Soon the sun started to rise and Frozenfeather quickly raced home.

. . . .

**Next Morning**

Frozenfeather awoken with the taste of blood on his tongue, he quickly knew it was a tom's. He shook his head and stood and headed out of the den. He suddenly heard a screech come the nursery. Softfeather quickly ran out of the medicine den carrying herbs. Scarface ran by him stopping in front of the nursery entrance. Frozenfeather hurried towards him and rested his tail on his back soothing his fur.

Frozenfeather lead Scarface towards the middle of camp. His eyes never left the nursery, he wouldn't even eat, too worried about his mate Fernsong. Today she would finally give birth to her and Scarface's kits. Every time Scarface heard a scream he would stand up in a flash. Finally Softfeather came out and Scarface ran towards her.

"She's fine, two toms and two she-kits," Softfeather soothed.

Scarface walked in and Frozenfeather followed. "Scarface what should we them," Fernsong said out of breath.

He smiled, "How about the light tabby brown tom, Lightkit and the pale gray she-kit, Rainkit?"

Fernsong nodded and smiled, too, "Then dark gray tom, Stormkit and the light gray and white she-kit, Dovekit."

"Perfect," Scarface purred and pressed his nose into Fernsong's cheek.

Frozenfeather left, letting them have their privacy. He smiled at the thought of kits so cute and playful, maybe one day he'll have his own.

* * *

**Yes maybe unless you kill every she-cat in your Clan Frozenfeather! I'm kidding. But yep I think in the next chapter I'm going to have to kill off a she-cat in Rock Clan. So if I kill off you OC I'm sorry. But anyway after 15 reviews (for this story like total) then I'll write the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh wow you guys must really like this story. Well you should. **

**Mnaseer2001- I don't know maybe but he might freak out a lot if he found out cause later in the story he's going to find out.**

**So here's the new chapter hope you like.**

* * *

Frozenfeather laid in the sun as the Lostcry groomed him. "Do you think that we'll ever kits," she said grooming his flank.

"I don't know one day but not quite yet."

He opened his eyes as Seedfur padded inside camp with Spiritstar and Ravenfrost behind her and Scarflame and Wingclaw bringing up the rear. Frozenfeather sat up watching as Cliffstar coming out of his den to greet the Moon Clan leader.

Frozenfeather looked back at Seedfur, her scent drifting towards him just begging him to taste her blood. Her blood would taste so sweet. He shook his head, why the hell would hear think that?

"Cliffstar, I wish to talk to you," Spiritstar's voice rang through the clearing.

Cliffstar nodded, "Ok Frozenfeather, Nightsky, come with us."

As they all settled in the leader's den Frozenfeather stared at Spiritstar, wanting to know what his blood would taste like. No what the hell was wrong with him? He shook his head again. "This morning my warriors found two dead cats."

"And you came to me, why?"

Spiritstar gazed at Cliffstar with bright amber eyes. "Because you dealt with this kind of thing. Remember when there were murders in your territory? What should we do, Cliffstar?"

The gray leader looked at his paws concentration in his eyes. Another murder? Who's the one responsible? So many thoughts buzzed through Frozenfeather's head.

"We'll talk to Pondstar and decide then." Cliffstar's voice shook Frozenfeather out of his thoughts. "Nightsky, you and I will go. Tell Scarface that he's in charge until we're back."

Nightsky nodded and headed out of the den, Frozenfeather followed. He was greeted by Lostcry first, her white fur sleek and smooth. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded, he wasn't sure he should tell the clan just yet.

**. . . . **

**That Night**

Frozenfeather woke in a dark gloomy field. He looked around confused, why was place so familiar? Had he been here when he was a kit with his mother? He was a rogue before he found and joined Rock Clan. He used to be Frozen, with his mother Ice, a pale gray she-cat.

He walked through the dead grass looking everywhere for his mother. Maybe she'll be here or maybe his father. Even though his father was a killer and loved the taste of blood Frozenfeather still loved him and that's where he got his love for blood. He's not proud of it but he keeps it in check, where he wouldn't kill for it. **(Ha ha yea right Frozenfeather) **

He looked everywhere for Ice and Shadow, his father. He turned to see another cat staring at him from a tail length away. _What? How is that possible, this cat doesn't have scent? _Frozenfeather took a step closer to see the oh so familiar pelt. _It was him? How? No this can't be me, he's covered in cat blood. _

Frozenfeather woke up in his nest curled up to Lostcry. He sat up careful not to wake Lostcry. He quickly found Seedfur and woke her up and whisper, "Follow me, don't ask questions just do it."

She stood without protest and followed Frozenfeather out of the den and out into deep Rock Clan territory. Once Frozenfeather stopped she quickly asked, "Why are we out here near the border, Frozenfeather?"

He looked back at Seedfur a dark look on his face. Seedfur took a step back fear gripping at her heart. _What's going on here, why is he looking at me like that?_ "F-Frozenfeather is something wrong?"

He turned around and faced the brown tabby with bright green eyes. "Come at me," he growled as he got in the battle crouch.

Confusion flooded Seedfur's face but got into a battle crouch. She couldn't stop from leaping at him. He dodged and clawed at her side, she yelped in pain as blood welled up in her wound. Frozenfeather smiled at the taste of blood.

"Frozenfeather please stop what's gotten into you?"

"I didn't say stop," he growled.

She lunged for him terrified to the bone. He lunged too and knocked her to the ground. She coughed as he set his paw on her throat and whispered his goodbye. He bit down on her neck purring at the sweet taste. She struggled but soon gave up seeing no point in trying, she was going to die.

Soon she stopped moving and breathing altogether and Frozenfeather let go. He stared at her body when he pictured Lostcry dead at his paws. He stumbled back, no he wouldn't, and he loved her even in his killing conscious, the conscious where the real Frozenfeather slept soundlessly and the killing machine awoken. Even though he thought about Lostcry's blood he never dared to hurt her.

He left Seedfur's body in the snow after a few licks of blood. He didn't have the appetite after thinking about Lostcry. He walked back to camp his mind empty and blank. He curled up beside his beloved mate and fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

**Yes done and poor Seedfur. Anyway that was actually fun to type. Ok next chapter will be after the 25****th**** review so yea. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out I just kept forgetting to write, I have a bad memory sometimes.**

**Mnaseer2001- that's the weird part his killer conscious doesn't have a scent.**

**Anyway if anyone could make think of warrior names for Lightkit, Rainkit, and Stormkit. And also a medicine cat name for Dovekit. That would be great and I would make sure that I give you credit for it. Thank you**

**And start the new chapter.**

* * *

Sunlight crept into the warriors, awakening Frozenfeather. He rose to his feet, padding into the clearing. Nightsky was organizing patrols and the clan seemed to be normal, though they know that there's a murderer out there.

Frozenfeather walked up to Nightsky, "Can I lead a hunting patrol with Scarflame, Lostcry, and Scarface?"

She nodded and continued to organize more patrols. He called to the cats in his patrol and head out of camp.

"Where we hunting?" Scarface asked.

"I thought we could split up Lostcry and I will go to the border by Moon Clan and you two will go the Owl Tree," he replied.

They all nodded and the pairs headed in different directions. Lostcry walked close to Frozenfeather trying to get warm from the leaf-bare wind. "I wish new leaf would get here and melt this snow," Lostcry mumbled, slightly shivering.

"I know, but it'll get here when it does."

They walked in silence as they neared the border. Frozenfeather stopped and scented his surroundings, nothing not even a stale scent. He sighed and walked to the right for a few fox lengths and scented again. He could hear tiny scraping claws in the bramble near him. He instinctively got into the hunters crouch and stalked forward. Lostcry had noticed and stalked to the other side. They looked at each other and nodded, then Lostcry jumped sending their prey out into the snow straight towards Frozenfeather. He caught it as soon as it neared him and with a swift bite the neck the scrawny mouse was dead.

Frozenfeather savored the blood, wishing it was cat's blood, No why do I keep thinking that?

"Nice catch," Lostcry said, smiling.

"You helped, too, it wasn't just me."

"If you weren't there we wouldn't have caught the mouse and if you didn't catch it that fast we would be empty handed," she replied.

He picked up the mouse and went back to hunting. Soon it was sun high and time to go back to camp. They had caught a mouse and a thrush, both very scrawny but still fresh kill. When they had dropped they prey in the fresh kill pile Nightsky rushed up to Frozenfeather. "Come with me Cliffstar needs to talk to you," she commanded.

He padded in the leader's den to find Cliffstar pacing back and forth and Pondstar and Spiritstar sitting with fear showing on their faces. Oh no something must have happened, he thought.

"You wanted to see me, Cliffstar?" he said.

He looked up and lashing his tail, "Yes sit down."

Frozenfeather did as he what he was told and sat in front of the leaders of the clans. Silence drifted through the den until Cliffstar snarled, "That murderous cat killed Seedfur."

Frozenfeather gasped, how could this happen? He shook his head, thought buzzing through his head. That bastard will pay, I'll kill him myself if I have to. **(Ha wow that statement, it's amazing how he doesn't know it's him.)**

"What are we going to do?" he asked

Every cat looked at Cliffstar waiting for his response. "No one is aloud out of camp after sunset, there will be guards near the entrance at all times," he shook his head, "Why would anybody do this?"

No one answered, no knew why and would never know. Everyone nodded and the other leaders left.

Soon the sun had set and every cat was in camp, whispering. Lostcry laid down next to Frozenfeather and started to groom herself. "Do you think we'll catch the murderer?" she asked.

Frozenfeather said nothing, he had no idea if they will or not.

**That Night**

Frozenfeather awoken at moon high, he stood up and padded out in the clearing. He looked up at the moon it was as bright as ever. Its light making his sleek fur silver and shiny. He looked at the guard that was near the entrance. Scarface had guard duty tonight and was staring at Frozenfeather. "You should get back to sleep," he called.

"I can't, I tried tons of times to go back to sleep but I keep thinking about those murders," Frozenfeather's killing conscious spoke, trying to said as much as the other side of him.

I need to get out of here. I need the taste of blood, he thought repeatedly.

"I know what you Frozenfeather. I can't help but worry about my kits being his next victim. What if they sneak out and come across him?" Scarface said worriedly.

How rude I don't kill kits! "It's okay they know better and they're all afraid to go out now that they know he's out there, lurking through the shadows."

Scarface nodded less worried than he was before. Frozenfeather always had a way calming others down so they wouldn't worry too much.

Frozenfeather headed towards the medicine den and found Softfeather sorting through herbs muttering to herself. "He won't come here and kill us . . . Horsetail to help with infections . . . Yarrow for scratches and wounds."

He stepped in, Softfeather unaware of his presence. She just kept muttering to herself, going over herbs.

"Um. . . Softfeather?"

She turned around looking at him with cold unblinking eyes. "Yes what do you need?"

"Well I need to talk to you. It's about the murders."

She stiffened and turned back to her herbs, "You need sleep Frozenfeather, go back to you nest."

"No I need to talk to you now," he pretended to plead.

She didn't move as if she was frozen under his gaze. "We can talk tomorrow, go back to sleep."

"You need sleep, too, and I can't manage to sleep right now," he insisted.

She looked back at him, her silver fur rippling with fear. He wanted to smile, seeing her in fear was just funny. "I can give you some poppy seeds to help you sleep."

"No. What if I told you there was a way to catch the killer?"

Fear gripped her heart as his gaze turned cold and menacing but only for a second then his eyes turned back to warm and fuzzy. "I mean like won't there be a scent around the body?" he said tilting his head to the right.

Softfeather sighed, "No one has found any scent around the body. This guy is good, he won't be unless he wants to and I don't think that day will ever come. He'll just leave to another area and kill to his heart's desire."

Frozenfeather nodded clearly agreeing with her except for the part of leaving. I'll never leave, but I will kill to my heart's desire. I'll make sure to not kill too much so the clans can build back up, he thought menacingly.

"That's all I need to know, sorry to bother you," he apologized and left before she could respond.

Softfeather sat there, staring at the entrance where Frozenfeather had left. She didn't understand why she was afraid of his presence, it was just like he wanted kill any cat that gets in his way. She had to stall him during their conversation, she needed to understand why she felt this way, but then his gaze turned cold and menacing. He looked pure evil. Why? With that puzzle thought still in her head she put the herbs up and settled in her nest. Falling asleep slowly.

Frozenfeather went back to his nest curling up next to Lostcry. His bright, menacing green eyes staring out into darkness. His frustration showing clearly on his face, he wished he could go out and kill kitty pet or loner.

But he stuck in this stupid camp by the end of the day. Maybe he'll just have to take a huge risk and kill when he's free and out into the grassland of Rock Clan. I'll just have to be really careful, he thought as sleep took over him and as he gave the real Frozenfeather his mind back.

* * *

**This was really fun to write and really strange to write about Frozenfeather killer conscious not killing someone. Anyway bye.**


End file.
